The Melancholy of Junko Enoshima and Taeko Yasuhiro (Oneshot)
by Ducklee6
Summary: Junko and Celestia have died, definitely. Two fairly awful beings destined to eternal punishment. Though, an eternity's reflection can wreak havoc on anyone's soul... {Rated T for swearing, that's it really. Also, spoilers all through the two games.}


_**This story is a oneshot by myself and a friend on , whom I unfortunately did not get any identification from. They played Junko, and I played Taeko. (If you need a brain refresher, Taeko is Celes) I hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed this a lot and I guess I needed to share it for some reason. I don't even know.**_

**Taeko:** ...Well hello.

**Junko:** Celestia-sama! Hello!

**Taeko:** It's taeko. And, honestly, I don't care what despair-filled shit you have to say. But you amuse me. So talk to me.

**Junko:** Aw, thank you, Celestia-sama. But I shall do as I please and as I must. You should be happy I gave you the honor of the sama suffix! Not many people do from me, you know~

**Taeko:** Tch. Now that I'm rotting in hell because of you I realized something. I hate you even more.

**Junko:** What did I do now, Celestia-sama!? Did I make you upset?

**Taeko:** Good god. Why am I forced to do this? Is this more of my eternal punishment?

**Junko:** You were the one who succumbed to despair, Celestia-sama. Not me. I did not choose for you to kill two of your friends.

**Taeko:** Whoopity-freaking-doo.

**Taeko:** And I SAID, it's Taeko. Or Yasuhiro. I don't care.

**Junko:** Oh my, you actually think I'm going to honor your wish to call you something else! How cute. But did you not create that alias for yourself? Why do you despise it so much?

**Taeko:** ...

**Taeko:** I don't have anything to say to you.

**Junko:** How rude of you~!

**Taeko:** You have no right to ask those questions. And I have no reason to give you answers.

**Junko:** I have a right. If you want to be called Taeko-chan, I want to know why you don't like your alias anymore. I have a right to know as much as anybody else.

**Taeko:** Fine. You probably don't care about my backstory, but what the fucking hell. I have eternity to spend, so why not.

**Junko:** I'm listening~

**Taeko:** I guess you could say I was born in the country, the outskirts of existence where people talk in that stupid accent and farm shit. And, like everyone else there, I wanted to get out of that hellhole. Obviously. I had dreams. I would live in an european castle, I told myself. Hah, how funny it is, looking back on it.

**Junko:** Yes, I do recall that you wanted to be waited on by young men dressed as vampires~

**Taeko:** But, while everyone was stuck, I had my ticket out. I had been granted with a gift- the flow of gambling luck. And, once I was twelve, Taeko Yasuhiro was abandoned. I caught a bus out and lived out on the streets.

**Junko:** Ohoho~ Celestia-sama, this is where your alias was createeeed~

**Taeko:** And, well, you know how it played out from there. By slipping through every little loophole I could think of, I was sucked into the underground world of gambling. Long, black curls adorned my head; a german accent flicked out of my tongue. The practical girl with a gift was gone. I was known as Celestia Ludenberg, the gambling prodigy that could make a grown man cry.

**Junko:** But you still are a gambling prodigy~ Why would you go back to your real name if you can't really change who you are now, Celestia-sama?

**Taeko:** Because of you, honestly.

**Taeko:** That's why I despise you so much, when you really get down to it.

**Junko:** Because I call you Celestia?

**Taeko:** God, sometimes I wonder how you can be so dense and so cunning at the same time.

**Junko:** Indeed, I wonder that sometimes too~!

**Taeko:** No. It was you. You put us through this god-fucking-awful ordeal. You made that stupid little game, and I was shut away where my status meant nothing. I was powerless. Like anyone else. I couldn't do anything. And that practical, idiotic, shit-faced little girl started creeping into me again.

**Taeko:** So I did what Celestia Ludenberg would do.

**Junko:** Oh, Celestia-sama. It's okay to feel that way, really! I did indeed create the game. This much is true. But I, however did not make up the things created to make the game work, such as Monokuma.

**Taeko:** I planned a murder.

**Junko:** Indeed! Go on~

**Taeko:** I had to prove to everyone that I could do it. I challenged myself; hell, I chose stupid-face as a partner. I micromanaged everything to the point where I myself looked suspicious. I couldn't leave anything to fate. All those idiots ignored me; they thought I was harmless. I had to regain my crown. It was the only thing Celestia Ludenberg knew how to do.

**Taeko:** I fucking slipped up. Too many times. I held too much faith in Yamada. I micromanaged too much. I freaked out. I didn't lie convincingly. And what did that get me? Execution. And right then, I realized how different things could have been. What could have happened if I hadn't let power get to my head. If I hadn't let Celestia Ludenberg be born. If I had simply been the practical, dreamy girl from the boonies. Suddenly, I was terrified. I was terrified to die and never have a chance to be myself. No one never really knew me. I had a pathetic existence, and in the end, I couldn't even lie to my own emotions.

**Taeko:** I'm sure Naegi saw it. How sacred I was. And now I have to spend eternity in this horrid place because I fucked up more than anyone else on this stupid earth.

**Junko:** No Taeko-chan, I have done worse than you could ever do! Don't worry!

**Taeko:** Yeah, but you don't regret it.

**Taeko:** I'm pretty sure I'm insane for sympathising with someone like you, but honestly I don't care anymore.

**Taeko:** Congratulations, Enoshima. You've won. I'm locked away with my own thoughts, the worst punishment of all. And I've finally fallen to despair.

**Junko:** That's the thing, though, Taeko-chan. I do regret it.

**Junko:** I had a heart to heart with Nagito-chan earlier and I've realized the monstrosity I had become and I will become. There's no stopping it, indeed I know, but I'm trying to change. It's not easy, I know it's not, but I'm trying to learn all the things I had overlooked when I was consumed with despair.

**Taeko:** Seems eternity has had the same effect on you as it did myself.

**Taeko:** Funny, how that works.

**Junko:** I have killed my family by my own hands and now I regret it. You can't even imagine the severity it has caused me. But what did I do? I locked it away for the sake of despair, the only thing I know how to love.

**Taeko:** But there is one thing I wonder... Why? What was your goal? Were you trying to control the world? Were you simply trying to consume yourself in as much despair as possible? Or were you simply looking for someone to give you sweet relief-?

**Junko:** I wonder about that sometimes too. Really, it could be a mixture of all the things you've listed, but I've long since forgotten the meaning of those things. If time traveling were possible, I would have done it by now. But no, I have to atone for my sins. As do you, Taeko-chan.

**Taeko:** Very true, although I do feel horrible pity for myself. In the end, I'm going to never be remembered. No one will ever see my face, or know my name. the ones who knew me will die, and that'll be the end of me. Taeko... No. I won't even be remembered for the short time I will stay in the memories of the survivors by that. At least you'll be remembered. Everyone knows you. The legacy of Celestia Ludenberg is dead. You? Well, at least you're remembered.

**Taeko:** ...Eternity is a long time.

**Junko:** Heroes get remembered, but legends never die, Taeko-chan. I can hardly think of myself as a hero for what I've done now can I? You however, you have a talent you can be remembered for. You've done horrendous things, yes, and you have lived and made a name for yourself. And eternity is a long time, yes, I agree, but you won't be forgotten. I can hardly think the survivors would forget even your single soul and let it die on it's own.

**Taeko:** Hah, you have too much faith in humanity. Which is weird, I might add, saying that to you. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. /I/ won't be remembered. Not one person who isn't dead knows who I really am. I'll just go /blink!/ and fade away. I can say something for sure, and that's that Taeko won't be remembered. I put on the facade for all my life, and now I've realized my mistake.

**Taeko:** I never existed, not since that day when I was twelve. Takeo Yasuhiro died at twelve years old.

**Junko:** If you don't have faith in humanity, how will anything grow? Even hope and despair are brewed from the structure of humanity. Celestia-sama is a fragment of who you once were, yes. But now that you're dead and gone, you've realized your mistakes and I understand that. I went wrong very young too, I remember, even younger than you. And it's terrible, really, to see yourself slowly decay over time and not coming to terms with who you really should be.

**Taeko:** It seems we're both stuck in the same boat... And honestly, I don't see any way to shore this time. It's terrifying, I guess. More than dying. I'll be forgotten. Hm...

**Junko:** I honestly deserve to die more than you ever did. Why do I get the chance to change?

**Taeko:** Hm, I don't know. I guess that's how fate plays out. In the end, I really did lose the bet, after all.

**Junko:** I would trade it in a heartbeat for you, Taeko-chan.

**Taeko:** Funny, I think I would, too. Because I never really faced the cards on the table, now my biggest fear is being forgotten, and if we swapped, I would have that. And you would have what you want. It's sad, almost. The grass is greener, and all.

**Junko:** Falling to despair because of despair. And the leader of despair succumbs to hope. Hmm, never thought it could get any more ironic and sadder than this, Taeko-chan.

**Taeko:** Well, to be honest, life itself is ironic, sad, and heartlessly cruel. So you'd honestly rather disappear of the face of the earth, your identity lost from the start, than have what you have now?

**Taeko:** You are quite an interesting person, Junko Enoshima.

**Junko:** I...suppose so, Taeko-chan. But to answer your question, yes. I don't have anyone anymore, I don't have anyone to live for and I don't know trust and happiness. Is it really that worth it to carry out a life with a cold heart?

**Taeko:** ...I don't have an answer to that question, unfortunately.

**Junko:** I understand...it's fine.

**Taeko:** But, perhaps, our situations are not dissimilar. Maybe harboring your thoughts, emotions and insecurities inside yourself is better than lashing out and changing completely. Or maybe it's worse. We may never know.

**Junko:** I'm only going to know if I venture down this road myself, in the end. I suppose I could take the experiences from my life and turn them into something positive...hopeful, I suppose. Strange. I promised myself I'd never utter that word.

**Taeko:** ...If anything, I hope I'll be reborn, I guess. Maybe as Marie Antoinette, like I've always wanted. Then I'll be remembered. Maybe you will be, too, and maybe we can sort out all the shit in this world. And then, when we come back here, we'll be up there in the Fluffy Rainbow World with Chihro or something. Hmm, wishful thinking, I know.

**Junko:** Wishful thinking, but not impossible. I just hope that if you are given another chance in this world to be reborn, Taeko-chan, I hope your reborn self does actually find it's way back to me. I know that I am only in my teens and I still have a long way to go. I wish everyone who had perished during my time of turmoil get a chance back at this world as well.

**Taeko:** Same to the ones who fell victim to the school life. Especially a certain few. I won't name anyone, but there's maybe a person or two in that whole mess who needs a friend and someone who understands them. Isn't it sickening, that I'm wishing well to so many people? I never thought this sort of day would come.

**Junko:** Same here, Taeko-chan. I wish all well to everyone who has been affected by the school life we once knew, that was tainted. But I will seek out everyone and apologize one by one. I do truly hope that I can achieve what one would call "trust."

**Taeko:** Well, you're not gonna get that trust as easily as you got mine, that's for sure.

**Junko:** I have your...trust, Taeko-chan?

**Taeko:** ...Yeah. I guess you do.

**Junko:** Thank you, Taeko-chan. If need be, you can always talk to me if you're feeling lonely, as well as the others. However this happened, I'm glad we have chatted about this.

**Taeko:** Same to you. I never thought something like... like /this/ would ever happen. But it's all well and done, and I do feel... more pleasant after this.

**Junko:** Well, I'm glad! I sure hope we can call ourselves friends now, after all this. Crazy how just a couple minutes ago you despised me!

**Taeko:** It's amazing how things can turn on it's head when you have eternity to think about it.

**Taeko:** Anyways, I do have some... buisness I need to attend to. Call it what you like, but I'd like to phrase it as 'bargaining'.

**Junko:** Ah, okay. Well, I hope we do speak again, Taeko-chan.

**Taeko**: I hope we can talk again, Junko-san.

**Taeko:** I never thought I would say that...

**Taeko:** It's somewhat funny, even...

_**E N D**_


End file.
